


难忘今肖 选项A

by Tuffy0917



Category: the fans of Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917





	难忘今肖 选项A

A选项：  
“一定要选一个吗？”我扶额，羞耻感爬上脸颊，烧得脸颊片片红晕。“当然了宝贝，我可是帮你提前结束了游戏呢。”说完凌肖伸出舌头在我光滑的脖颈上舔舐亲吻，撩起我身上的颤栗，我抱住凌肖，把头埋在他的颈窝里“那…就第一个……吧”脸上的红晕更深了。凌肖轻笑抚摸着我的发丝“呵，宝贝，你的温度连我的颈窝都感受到了呢。”

我跪坐在床上，颤抖着伸手去抚摸他的囊袋，微凉的指尖和火热的囊袋结合，催化出让我们都深陷其中的情愫，也让我一时的羞耻感无影无踪。我专心于这场情事中，手向上游走，是他的肉棒，我摩挲着上面的血管和沟壑，时而轻抚，时而点触。凌肖的脸颊被旖旎的情欲染上点点绯红，若有若无的轻喘挥发在空气中。果然还是稚嫩了点，看着他笨拙地抑制将要溢出的情动，我突然想逗逗他，对着他的蘑菇头舔了一下：“凌肖~叫姐姐~”我甜甜地向他撒娇，“唔……”他咬着嘴唇，咽下那声喘息，双拳紧握，眼底扫上一层阴影，豆大的汗珠从他的额头上流下来，颤颤巍巍地挂在睫毛上。我见他不为所动，慢慢地含住他的肉棒，用舌尖慢慢地在马眼打转，湿漉漉的眼睛里是满满的无辜。果然，他还是甘拜下风，做了我的裙下之臣，奶奶地叫了一声：“姐……姐姐。”紧握的双拳猛地送开，凌肖按住我的后脑勺，在我的口腔里顶弄了两下。“快点儿姐姐，弟弟很难受。”这人画风转的太快，我刚沉溺的那声甜腻的梦境，顷刻间就被脱下羊皮的灰狼撕的粉碎。眼角挤出几颗生理泪水，我一点一点吞下那粗长的肉棒，吮吸，舔弄，配合着手的游走，抚摸，一泡浓稠的液体尽数洒满口腔，滚入喉咙，犹如一场疾风骤雨，只留下咸腥的余韵。我好像被浓精呛到，干咳两声，凌肖轻抚着我的背，点吻在我的发间“宝贝，你已经做的很棒了。接下来请接收我的奖励吧。”他递给我一杯温水，让我缓解一下喉咙的苦涩。

再回神时凌肖已经把我抱进浴室的马桶上，他用两根绳子把我的腿固定成M形，“怎么样？如果紧了告诉我，一会勒出伤痕我会心疼的”凌肖用手指将绑在腿上的绳子往下拽了拽。我摇摇头，他冲我微笑，摸了摸我的头发。我看他打开花洒，调试着水温。经过刚才的一番纠缠，平日里打理得整整齐齐的头发有几缕被汗水粘在额头上，有的失去定型耷拉在额前，掩埋不了那双好看的琥珀瞳中透露的认真的神色。其实，凌肖是温柔的，是那种于无声处的温柔，今天的偶遇，好心的收留，缠绵的顾及，都让我真真切切的感受到只属于凌肖的温柔。凌肖拿起花洒像我走来，无意间对上我的目光，他弯腰捏捏我的脸蛋“傻瓜，看我都看出神了。来试试水温怎么样？”他拿起我的手放在水下“还可以，比平时的热一丢丢。”“那就好，所以宝贝，现在是时候接受第一个奖励了。”性感沙哑的声音随着水流蒸腾的雾气一同飘进我的耳朵中。当我还在思考凌肖的礼物究竟是什么时，他加大了花洒的水压形成汩汩水柱，将花洒对准我的小穴，喷薄而出的水流有力地拍打在阴核和穴口上，花穴受到突袭的刺激开始分泌花液，随着水流一起流下。“唔啊……凌肖……”我的理智被水流冲垮，直观的感受告诉我，我喜欢被这样对待。我禁不住这般刺激，喊着凌肖的名字求他轻点“凌肖，水……水小一点…啊”他这时倒是很随我意，主动将水压调小，随着水流的缓和，我也逐渐恢复了神志，可是急转直下的体验感却在我的脑海叫嚣，涓涓细流如一只虚空的无力的手，若即若离地刺激我的敏感点，这种程度的安抚无异于隔靴搔痒，我缩紧了小穴，想抬起腿却动不了“呜呜，凌肖，我难受”我呜咽着向凌肖求救。他俯身抬起我的下巴，对视着我“宝贝，我今天可是很你的听话，你这样改口，我很矛盾”他的琥珀瞳里都是情欲和我的身影，我仿佛要陷入他的眼神中。“宝贝，你今天很喜欢出神啊，要不你叫我老公，我就帮你”说完再次捏捏我的脸颊。这时我已经被情欲折磨得筋疲力尽，不假思索地喊他“老公，帮我。”他的笑意更浓了，打开花洒的开关，帮我冲上极乐之巅。

凌肖看着女孩淫靡的样子，身下的欲望又胀大一圈，挺立在他的两腿之间。凌肖的喉结上下滚动，即刻解开了我身上的身子，抱着我让我跪坐在洗脸盆里，翘起屁股。高潮过后的小穴一张一合，正急切地渴望爱抚，凌肖压着我的后背，让我上身趴在镜子上，一个挺身，将肉棒插进。冰凉的镜子瞬间带给我一个机灵，小穴收缩了一下，绞得凌肖额头又是一层薄汗。他伸出一只手玩弄着我胸前的柔软，捏着我的红梅让我放松，一只手按着我的细腰开始抽插。我的脸贴在镜子上，睁眼就能看见我们意乱情迷的场面，我害羞的闭上眼睛轻喘着，凌肖加快了抽插的速度，每一次都精准地碾过我的G点“宝贝，睁开眼睛，看看我有多爱你。”手中揉捏的力道加重了，我的娇喘已经演变成呻吟，敏感的小穴紧紧地咬着肉棒，搅碎之前累积的欲望，我和凌肖一起共赴登仙之乐。

窗外的雨还在淅沥沥地下着，梦中还在还放着今天奇妙美好的相遇，我不由得握紧与我十指相扣的手，嘴里还在呢喃“难忘今肖……”  
end


End file.
